


As undignified as Eve

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: Bright Young Things, Vile Bodies - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: 1930s, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aristocracy, Hate Crimes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: Based on (reach out and) touch faith.Miles becomes the victim of a hate crime and seeks refuge and help from Ginger because he's the only one he can truly trust.





	As undignified as Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartouche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(reach out and) touch faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368357) by [cartouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartouche/pseuds/cartouche). 

[](https://imgur.com/hMwd1Gw)

**Author's Note:**

> cartouche this one is for you. It's been a bit quiet and I saw that your tumblr page was gone.  
Hope that your doing okay, because these stories are giving me inspiration to draw again.
> 
> I am Strange Birdy on [Tumblr](https://strange-birdy-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
